Robinzon amerykański/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański Rozmowa Finy Hollaney i Godfreya Morgana przy akompanjamencie fortepianu. William W. Kolderup wrócił do swego pałacu przy ul. Montgomery. Była to najbardziej ożywiona ulica w San Francisco, gdzie koncentruje się cały ruch, gdyż przecina ona równolegle miasto wraz z jego portami. Niezliczone mnóstwo tramwajów, bryk, zaprzężonych w konie lub muły, gromady spieszących się ludzi, tłumy innych, wystających przed bogatemi i licznie zwiedzanemi magazynami, a jeszcze liczniejsze przed drzwiami restauracyj i szynków, sprzedających napoje, które nawet w Kalifornji uchodzą za pierwszorzędne – oto w przybliżeniu obraz ulicy Montgomery. Zbytecznem byłoby opisywać pałac naboba z Frisco. Rozporządzając nadmiarem miljonów, rozwijał też w swej siedzibie nadmiar przepychu, przytem większy nacisk kładziono na komfort, niż na stronę estetyczną, a względy praktyczne przeważały nad artystycznemi. Wszystkiego było zresztą poddostatkiem. Wystarczy jednak powiedzieć czytelnikowi, że był tu również wspaniały salon, a w chwili, gdy bogaty Kolderup wchodził, poprzez duszną atmosferę dobiegły go dźwięki fortepianu. – Dobrze! – rzekł do siebie. – Ona i on są tutaj. Słówko tylko z kasjerem i zaraz będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Wszedł do swego gabinetu, by załatwić sprawę dotyczącą kupna wyspy i odrazu pozbyć się jej z głowy. Do załatwiena wystarczyło napisać parę czeków, celem pokrycia należytości gotówką. Wystarczyły cztery słowa do kasjera, poczem William W. Kolderup miał się zająć inną „kombinacją” bardzo mu leżącą na sercu. Tak! Ona i on są w salonie. Ona przy fortepianie, on w pozycji nawpół leżącej na sofie, rozmarzony i zasłuchany w świetne arpeggia, wybiegające z pod palców tej uroczej istoty. – Czy słuchasz? – spytała. – Naturalnie! – Czy mnie jednak rozumiesz? – Czy ja cię rozumiem? Fino, nigdy jeszcze tak znakomicie nie odegrałaś warjacyj Auld Robin Gray’a. – Ależ Godfreyu, ja wcale nie gram Auld Robin Gray'a, lecz „Happy moment”. – Zdawało mi się – odparł Godfrey tonem wyraźnej obojętności. Młoda dziewczyna podniosła ręce i przez chwilę trzymała palce rozpostarte nad klawjaturą, jak gdyby miała zamiar je opuścić i wydobyć akord. Następnie odwróciła nawpół swój taburet i przez chwilę przyglądała się Godfrey’owi, starającemu się uniknąć jej spojrzenia. Fina Hollaney była chrzestną córką Williama W. Kolderupa. Wychował ją jako sierotę, darząc prawem uważania się za jego córkę, oraz obowiązkiem kochania go jak ojca. Wywiązywała się z tego należycie. Ryła młodą i miłą, ale też bardzo ładną szesnastoletnią blondyną, mającą też w sobie coś z brunetki, a mianowicie oczy tak czarne, że aż miały odcień fjołkowy. Nie omieszkamy ją porównać z lilją, gdyż w lepszem towarzystwie porównania tego często się używa na określenie piękności amerykańskiej. Była tedy lilją, lecz lilją zaszczepioną na głogu silnym, wytrzymałym. Niewątpliwie młoda ta miss miała dużo serca, ale obok serca miała dużo praktycznego rozumu i samodzielności, to też nie więcej, niż sama chciała, ulegała czarowi złudzeń i marzeń, właściwym jej płci i wiekowi. – Godfreyu? – rzekła. – Fino? – brzmiała odpowiedź. – Gdzie jesteś w tej chwili? – Przy tobie… w salonie. – Nie przy mnie, Godfreyu! Nie w tym salonie… lecz daleko, bardzo daleko… po drugiej stronie Oceanu, nieprawdaż? Ręka Finy mechanicznie błądząc po klawiaturze, wydobywała szereg akordów septimowych, których melancholijnego brzmienia nie rozumiał może siostrzeniec Williama W. Kolderupa. W tym bowiem stosunku pokrewieństwa pozostawał młody człowiek do bogatego pana domu. Jako syn siostry nabywcy wyspy, wcześnie osierocony, Godfrey Morgan od szeregu lat wychowywał się tak samo jak Fina w domu wuja, który w ciągłej gorączce interesów, nigdy nie miał czasu pomyśleć o ożenku. Godfrey liczył teraz 22 lata. Ukończywszy studja, oddawał się zupełnej bezczynności. Mimo dyplomu uniwersyteckiego, nie był ani odrobinę rozsądniejszy. Wszystkie drogi życia stały dlań otworem, mógł się zwrócić na prawo i na lewo, jak mu się żywnie podobało, a ostatecznie zawsze dokądś zajdzie, gdzie mu nie będzie zbywać na szczęściu. Pozatem prezentował się Godfrey bardzo elegancko i wytwornie. Nigdy nie spinał swego krawatu pierścieniem i nigdy też nie ozdabiał swych palców, mankietów i gorsu koszuli owemi fantastycznemi klejnotami, mającemi takie powodzenie u jego współobywateli. Nikt się nie zdziwi wiadomością, że Godfrey Morgan i Fina Hollaney mieli się pobrać. Czy mogło być inaczej? Wszystko składało się doskonale. A przedewszystkiem William W. Kolderup życzył sobie tego małżeństwa. W ten sposób zapewniał swój majątek tym dwojgu, których najbardziej kochał na świecie; pomijając już fakt, że Fina podobała się Godfreyowi, a Godfrey nie był Finie niesympatycznym. Zaraz po urodzeniu, młody człowiek i dziewczynka mieli otwarte konto, które należało tylko wyrównać i przenieść na nowe konto pary małżeńskiej. Czcigodny kupiec miał nadzieję, że wszystko to da się ostatecznie przeprowadzić i załatwić, bez żadnego błędu i przeoczenia. A jednak zdarzyło się przeoczenie, czy może nawet błąd, jak się zaraz okaże. Błąd ten, że Godfrey nie czuł się jeszcze dojrzałym do małżeństwa, a przeoczenie na tem znów polegało, że nie zawiadomiono go o tym projekcie. Po ukończeniu studjów, Godfrey uczuł przedwczesny przesyt światem i życiem, w którem mu nic nie miało zbraknąć, w którem nie mógł żywić żadnego pragnienia, w którem wogóle nie miał nic do roboty. Wtedy opanowała go myśl podróżowania po świecie; powiedział sobie, że wszystkiego już zaznał, prócz podróży. Bo istotnie, ze Starego i Nowego Świata znał zaledwie San Francisco, gdzie się urodził i którego nigdy nie opuszczał, chyba we śnie. Co to zresztą za młody człowiek, zwłaszcza Amerykanin, który nie odbył parokrotnej podróży dokoło świata? Czyż nie należało do dobrego wychowania młodego człowieka, by przebył kilka tysięcy mil, by coś zobaczył na świecie i czegoś się nauczył? Tak doszło do tego, że od roku Godfrey rozczytywał się w tak licznych w naszych czasach opisach podróży, a lektura ta wprawiała go w zachwyt. Zbadał więc państwo środka w towarzystwie Marco Polo, Amerykę z Kolumbem, Ocean Spokojny z Cookiem, Biegun południowy z Dumontem d’Urville. I postanowił udać się tam, gdzie sławni ci podróżnicy byli bez niego. Jego zdaniem warto było podróż kilkuletnią w celu badań opłacić paru napadami malajskich piratów, zatonięciem okrętów na pełnem morzu i wyrzuceniem rozbitków na jakiemś opuszczonem wybrzeżu, gdzie musieliby wieść życie Selkirka lub Robinsona. Robinzon! Zostać Robinzonem! Któryż młodzieniec nie oddawał się marzeniom, czytając o przygodach, jakich doświadczyć mieli wymarzeni bohaterowie Daniela Defoe. Taki był stan duszy Godfreya; kiedy wuj jego, William W. Kolderup postanowił mu nałożyć jarzmo małżeńskie. Podróżować z Finą, któraby wtedy nazywała się panią Morgan, było niepodobieństwem. To należało zrobić samemu, lub wcale nie. Czy zresztą po urzeczywistnieniu swej ulubionej myśli, Godfrey nie byłby w najodpowiedniejszym nastroju dla podpisania kontraktu? Czy kobieta może być szczęśliwą z człowiekiem, który nie zwiedził ani Chin, ani Japonji, nie mówiąc już o Europie? Napewno nie! Dlatego właśnie Godfrey był w towarzystwie Finy roztargniony, obojętny, gdy do niego mówiła, rozdrażniony, gdy mu grała melodje, które go zwykle wprawiały w zachwyt. Fina, będąc dziewczyną poważną i bystrą, odrazu to zauważyła. Gdyby ktoś powiedział, że nie była z tego powodu trochę zgnębiona i zirytowana, oczerniałby ją bezpodstawnie. Będąc jednak przyzwyczajoną do patrzenia na sprawy w sposób pozytywny, powiedziała sobie: – Skoro absolutnie musi odbyć podróż, to lepiej, by to uczynił przed ślubem, niż później. Dlatego to wyrzekła do Godfreya słowa proste, a tak bardzo trafne: „Nie!… W tej chwili nie jesteś przy mnie, lecz po drugiej stronie Oceanu”. Godfrey wstał. Zrobił w salonie parę kroków, nie patrząc na Finę, a wskazujący jego palec bezwiednie uderzył w klawisz. Ozwało się wysokie „D”, ton żałosny, odpowiadający jego usposobieniu. Fina zrozumiała i nie tracąc słów, przyparła niejako swego narzeczonego do muru, chcąc mu pomóc do uczynienia wyłomu, którym mógłby wyfrunąć, dokąd go parła fantazja – gdy w tejże chwili otwarły się drzwi salonu. Wszedł William W. Kolderup, trochę zajęty swemi myślami, jak zwykle. Jako kupiec ukończył był właśnie interes, a teraz zabierał się do drugiego. – Chodzi już tylko o oznaczenie dnia – oświadczył. – Dnia? – powtórzył Godfrey z lekkim dreszczem. – Jakiego dnia, wuju, jeśli wolno spytać? – Dnia waszego ślubu! – odrzekł Willam W. Kolderup. – Bo chyba nie mojego! – Czy to jednak nie zbyt pospiesznie? – zauważyła Fina. – Co? Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał wuj. – Wszak to postanowione! – Kochany chrzestny ojcze – odezwała się dziewczyna – teraz chodzi o ustanowienie nie dnia ślubu, lecz dnia wyjazdu. – Wyjazdu? – Tak, wyjazdu Godfreya – potwierdziła miss Fina. – Przed ślubem chciałby trochę podróżować po świecie. – Ty chcesz podróżować… ty? – wykrzyknął William W. Kolderup, podchodząc do młodego człowieka i chwytając go za ramię, jak gdyby się obawiał, że ten gałgan gotów mu drapnąć z miejsca. – Tak, wuju! – dzielnie potwierdził Godfrey. – Na jak długo? – Na ośmnaście miesięcy, lub na dwa lata, o ile wuj i Fina zechcą na mnie czekać do tego czasu. – Czekać na ciebie! Patrzcie na tego pana młodego, któremu się zachciewa czmychnąć! – wykrzyknął William W. Kolderup. – Niech Godrey postąpi według swych chęci – rzekła Fina. – Kochany ojcze chrzestny, ja to już wszystko rozważyłam. Ja jestem młoda, ale w rzeczywistości, to Godfrey jest jeszcze młodszy. W podróży szybko dojrzeje, dlatego myślę, że nie powinniśmy mu przeszkadzać. Skoro chce podróżować, to niech podróżuje. Już on uczuje potrzebę spokoju, a po powrocie zastanie mnie taką, jak dziś… – Co? – wykrzyknął William W. Kolderup. – Ty się zgadzasz na wypuszczenie tego wartogłowa? – Tak, na dwa lata, jak tego żąda. – I będziesz na niego czekać? – Wuju, gdybym nie mogła na niego czekać, to bym go nie kochała! To rzekłszy, Fina znów usiadła do fortepianu, a palce jej nawpół bezwiednie zagrały bardzo modną kompozycję: „Pożegnanie narzeczonego” bardzo w tej chwili odpowiednią. Godfrey był pomieszany i nic nie mówił. Wuj ujął jego głowę w obydwie ręce, zwrócił ją do światła i uważnie przyglądał się jego twarzy. W ten sposób, nie potrzebując mówić, zadał mu pytanie, a Godfrey na nie odpowiedział, również nie rzekłszy słowa. Wciąż jeszcze brzmiały melancholijne dźwięki „Pożegnania narzeczonego”. Nareszcie William W. Kolderup. przebiegający salon tam i z powrotem, zatrzymał się przed Godfreyem, który stał przed nim niby winowajca przed sędzią. – Czy żądasz tego całkiem poważnie? – zapytał. – Całkiem poważnie – odpowiedziała Fina, gdy Godfrey wykonał tylko potakujący ruch głową. – All right! – rzekł William W. Kolderup, dziwne spojrzeniem rzuciwszy w stronę siostrzeńca. – Chcesz zakosztować życia na obczyźnie, zanim się ożenisz z Finą! – mruknął przez zęby. – Zgoda, będziesz miał tę przyjemność. Przeszedł się jeszcze trochę po salonie, poczem stanął przed Godfreyem, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach. – Dokąd chcesz jechać? – spytał. – W świat! – A kiedy? – Kiedy wuj pozwoli. – Zgoda! Więc możliwie najrychlej. Przy ostatnich tych słowach Fina nagle przestała grać. Mały palec lewej ręki dotknął właśnie „gis”, a czwarty palec uderzał „g”. Przystanęła na półtonie, jak Raul w „Hugenotach”, kiedy przy końcu duetu z Walentyną, ucieka. Może serce Finy ścisnęło się żalem, mimo to postanowiła nie rzec słowa. Wtedy William W. Kolderup nie patrząc na Godfreya, zbliżył się do fortepianu. – Fino, – ozwał się poważnie, – nie można urwać półtonem. I grube swe palce zbliżywszy do klawiszy, wydobył pełne „a”.